All This Time
by hannahthewordsmith
Summary: When Loki meets Sherlock Holmes, he's immediately drawn to the genius mortal. But, like all humans, Holmes dies and Loki asks Hela to bring him back. Loki is shocked to discover who Holmes is reincarnated as. Holmes/Loki Tony/Loki SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**It seems that the Tony/Loki disease has finally reached the Vegas area. I really shouldn't be starting this story, but my new best friend (lolololol) Maverik asked that I check out an LJ prompt she wrote. And, well, it was just too good to resist.**

**Prompt:**

**Sherlock Holmes is an unusually clever man, clever enough even to pique the interest of a certain Trickster God. Add in the dysfunctional family and antisocial behavior, and Loki and Sherlock are a match made in ****Heaven**** Asgard.**

**But Holmes is mortal and eventually dies. Loki misses him enough to ask Hela to bring him back, and she agrees to have his soul ****recycled**** reincarnated, but she won't tell Loki when or where.**

**And then one day, Loki fights the Avengers and meets Tony Stark, a genius mortal with a hero complex who happens to look and sound just like Sherlock.**

**Well, shit.**

**BONUS: Tony finds out ****somehow**** that he's Sherlock Holmes reincarnated and thinks that's the most awesome thing ever.  
>BONUS X10: The above happens and he starts using deductive reasoning to find out embarrassingly personal information about the other Avengers.<br>BONUS X100: Watson is reincarnated as either Steve or Pepper (or JARVIS)**

**P.S. The title is sort of inspired by the song All This Time by OneRepublic**

Loki wasn't completely sure what he was doing in Midgard.

He remembered various bits and pieces of the previous hours. Shouting, glass breaking, a table or two being overturned. And a very, _very_ upset Thor. Maybe that's why he came to Earth. To escape his brother's wrath. Loki had been on the receiving end of that wrath before, as a child. He was certain that he did not want to spend another week in the healing room. _Why _had_ my brother been so upset?_ Every time Loki tried to remember, the only thing that came out of it was a pounding headache.

So now, here he was, wandering around London aimlessly. What year is it? It's been much too long since he's last been to Midgard, and the Æsir's perception of time greatly differed from the mortals. He slowed as he passed a newsstand, and bent to look at the date. September the twenty-first, 1890? He straightened and looked around, eyebrows high in slight surprise. Hm, it has indeed been quite a while since he was last here.

"You plannin' on buyin' that paper, sir?" a young voice demanded in his direction, and Loki looked up at the dirty boy staring at him curiously.

"No, thank you," he said, smiling politely.

"Well, make sure ya come to this here stand if ya decide otherwise," the boy replied with a coy grin and Loki couldn't help but smile genuinely at the mischievous glint in the child's eyes. He could already see the boy cheating his employer out of his money.

"I think I will. Thank you, young lad." He reached forward to ruffle the boy's already unruly hair. The adolescent grinned and Loki continued on his way. As he brushed past a group of giggling women, he caught wind of their conversation.

"Did you hear about Sherlock Holmes? How he solved the newest case?" one asked and Loki's ears perked.

"'e's a genius, that 'olmes," another whispered in a rough voice. Loki stopped. A genius mortal? _Well, I'll decide that for myself._ He gently tapped one of the girls on the shoulder. She turned and blushed deeply at the handsome man in front of her. Loki had to bite back a grin. True, his unusual, handsome looks made him stand out considerably in a crowd. Mortal women flocked to him as much as they flocked to his brother.

"Excuse me miss," he said, folding his hands behind his back, "would you mind telling me where I could find Mister Sherlock Holmes?" She nodded, still flushed.

"Yessir. Mister 'olmes'll be at 221B Baker Street. It's just 'round the corner, at the upper end of the road." She then smiled. "You'll be able to tell from the line." He arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Thank you miss, you have been a large help." He took the woman's hand and gently kissed the knuckles. Her blush became deeper as her green eyes widened, and she giggled furiously.

"Anytime, sir." He turned and walked away, still able to hear their giggles as he turned the corner. Walking up the sidewalk, he glanced over the apartment names before he finally found 221B. He climbed the seventeen steps and knocked twice on the door.

It opened and a young girl peeked out from behind it. "Yessir? Can I help you?" Her voice was small and quiet, but Loki's enhanced senses allowed him to hear her perfectly.

"I'm here to see Mister Sherlock Holmes." The girl's eyes widened for a split second, and she nodded mutely.

"Of course, follow me," she practically whimpered. He studied her carefully as she closed the door. Mousy brown hair and a fragile build, with brown eyes that seemed to dart everywhere. The poor child was shaking harder than Thor when he's angry.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked softly as they approached the stairs. She nodded.

"Mhm. It's just…I'm not sure what sort of mood Mister Holmes is in today-" Suddenly, two loud gunshots rang out through the area. The maid jumped in surprise, her eyes wide. "Oh," she squeaked, "that sort of mood."

"Emilia," a firm voice said behind the pair and the maid, Emilia, shrieked softly, whipping around. Loki turned calmly to face a man of medium height with thinning, light brown hair and a mustache to rival Fandral's. "I didn't know we had guests." Emilia was visibly shaking now.

"M-my apologies, Mister Watson, sir. I just…he asked to see Mister Holmes and I hadn't thought to come and fetch you because I thought you were working…" The young girl was rambling by now, and the man, Watson, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Emilia, maybe you should take the rest of the day off. You seem very out of sorts." Emilia looked at him warily. "I insist." Finally, she let a weak smile curve her chapped lips.

"Thank you sir, I'll work extra hard tomorrow, I promise." She was then gone from the apartment before Watson could say "you're welcome". He turned to Loki, who was watching the exchange in bemusement.

"You're here to see Holmes?" Loki nodded mutely. "I'll lead you to him, I need to have a talk with him anyway." Watson started up the stairs before turning and holding out his hand. "Dr. John Watson. Detective Holmes' assistant of sorts."

"It's a pleasure, I'm…" He trailed. He couldn't go by his Æsir name; that would be far too odd for this era. "Lucas. Lucas Owens." Watson nodded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Follow me Mister Owens." Loki walked with Watson up the stairs and to the first door on the left, raising his cane to knock on the door. There was a gunshot in response. "Holmes, open the door!" Another gunshot. Watson mumbled under his breath, shooting Loki an apologetic look before shoving open the door with a grunt. The room was pitch black, save for the light that peeked in the crack of the now open door.

"Close the door, Watson!" a gruff, deep voice demanded and Loki could see Watson rolling his eyes. He watched as Watson stumbled through the room before throwing open the curtains. Loki blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light after having stared into darkness for so long. A man was sprawled on the rug, his arm covering his eyes. He caught a whiff of the room and resisted a gag. _Valhalla, when was the last time this man bathed?_

"Honestly, Holmes, when was the last time you bathed?" Watson muttered and Loki looked at him in surprise. He noticed and smiled sheepishly. "Please forgive my colleague, Mister Owens. I can assure you he isn't always like this."

"Yes I am," Holmes muttered, and then sat up to observe their new guest. Loki looked him over, keeping his expression less than interested. Unruly brown hair with dark, wild eyes and rugged features. They held eye contact until Holmes blinked and looked over to Watson. "Watson, who is this?"

"Our guest," the doctor replied. "He asked for you, so please be kind." Holmes looked over at Loki, observing him. The Trickster suddenly felt very exposed, and just slightly straightened his posture. Holmes then smirked and looked over at Watson. "I also need to talk to you about your target practice. You're scaring Emilia out of her wits."

"Maybe you shouldn't hire such skittish house maids," Holmes muttered and Loki could practically see the steam coming out of Watson's ears.

"She wouldn't be so skittish if you acted like a normal human being for once in your life." Holmes rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Watson, for leading our guest here. I'm sure I can manage quite well on my own from here." Watson's eyes darted between them before resting on Loki.

"I'll be fine, don't fret," he assured the man. The doctor paused for a moment before nodding a little and exiting the room. Once the door closed, Holmes was on his feet.

"Please, have a seat." Now that the door was closed, Loki felt the room become rather stuffy. "The coat hanger is next to the door." He nodded and shed his coat, hanging it there with his hat. Loki then proceeded to have a seat on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. "Do you have a case you'd like to discuss?" Loki pursed his lips and smiled a little.

"To be honest, I only came to see if you were as much a genius as everyone continues to say. I'm hoping that looks are as deceiving as I've heard," he added, looking pointedly at his stained and dusty clothes and unbathed skin. Holmes was looking at him oddly. "Why on Earth are you looking at me like that?" He didn't like the intense look in the man's eyes. It was making him fidget. Either something was terribly wrong with Holmes or Loki, because Loki _never_ fidgets.

"And why," Holmes drawled, "are you so interested in if I am a genius or not?"

"Because I happen to be quite the genius myself." Holmes' eyebrows rose at that, and the detective nodded.

"It would be logical. A man of such wealthy bloodline would have a more-than-decent education, one would hope." Loki stared at him in mild surprise. "Your jacket. It's made of pure sheep's wool with a custom fit, judging from how well it had fit you. Also, your shoes are shined to perfection and made of rich leather." Loki arched an eyebrow.

"Is that why everyone believes you're such a genius? The mere fact that you're extremely observant?" Holmes looked up, and Loki could see something flicker in his eyes for a moment.

"Are you saying that I'm not a genius?" Loki smirked and leaned back against the couch.

"Anyone can use deduction, Mister Holmes. Watch, I'll use it right now." Loki let his eyes flicker around the room, making a note of obvious and subtle things that might help him, then looking over Holmes. "You aren't a very hygienic man, which I'm sure is obvious to anyone with two brain cells to rub together," Holmes narrowed his eyes, "you seem completely honest, judging from how you openly said in front of a stranger how this," he gestured at Holmes unbathed body, "is normal. You have a problem with women, considering how you tensed when Emilia was mentioned. That or you just have a problem with young girls named Emilia." The sarcasm in Loki's voice made Holmes resist glaring at him. "You're a smoker and occasional drug user, judging from the various, consistent scents that my nose is picking up." Loki clicked his tongue. "Very bad habits." Holmes crossed his arms over his chest, the same intense look in his eyes from before.

Then, he smiled.

That alone sent Loki's mind reeling. What on Asgard is this man smiling about? _Have I said something amusing?_

"Do you live in London?" Holmes suddenly asked and Loki was slightly rattled by the question.

"Not…exactly…"

"How long will you be here?" Loki straightened. Where was he going with this?

"I'm not completely sure, to be honest," he admitted. Thor's fits could last for hours, days on Midgard. Who knows how long until Sif or one of the others would return for him?

"Would you like to join me for tea tomorrow?" Loki tilted his head to the side. "I feel as if you and I could make quite stimulating conversation. More stimulating than mine and Watson's conversations, anyway." After a moment of contemplation, Loki lifted a single shoulder in a half shrug.

"Why not? I'm sure I'll be able to stop by sometime tomorrow." Glancing at a watch that suddenly appeared on his wrist, Loki stood from his seat. "I'm afraid I must be off. If I do not arrive here by nightfall tomorrow, than I have returned to my home." His long strides brought him to the coat hanger in no time and he pulled on his coat, tucking his hat under his arm. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mister Holmes."

"And you as well, Mister Owens," he replied in his gruff voice and Loki nodded politely before opening the door and striding from the room. He suddenly felt very cold and free, like a feather on the breeze. _I must have become used to the stuffiness of Holmes' room_, he assured himself as he walked into the London smog. _Yes, that's it._

Still, he felt empty and frazzled and could barely manage to charm the innkeeper into giving him a free room. When he finally collapsed on the bed, he discovered that he couldn't get an intense, dark-eyed gaze from his head.

5


	2. Chapter 2

**So, things are going to seem rushed in this chapter. That's because I'm not intending for the part with Holmes to be very long, in all honesty. **

**I hope you might still be with me in the end =)**

Loki has convinced himself that something is seriously wrong with him.

For three days the trickster has been visiting Sherlock Holmes, and with each visit he finds himself growing considerably excited for the next. Holmes is an interesting conversation companion. He's almost always in a cranky or befuddled mood when Loki arrives, but once they get past the formalities it's like paint being washed from a wall. His outside personality just seems to fall away, exposing his true self. Which Loki has come to very much like. Holmes was witty, sarcastic, and brutally honest if enough time is spent with him. Three traits that he shares with Loki.

Holmes doesn't like to talk about his family too much, so Loki doesn't know details. Just that he's practically estranged from them. Loki had once heard two or three maids talking about how his mother was murdered. Seems as though they also have family issues in common as well, if only small details.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Loki tucked his hat under his arm, rocking back and forth on his heels, then reprimanding himself for being so excited. This is _Holmes_, for God's sake. While having favorable traits and things in common with him, Sherlock Holmes was quite the intolerable man. He's quite possibly the most stubborn being Loki's ever come into contact with. More often than not the pair has gotten into arguments that could rival Fandral and Sif.

Still, when he heard the small "click" of the doorknob, he couldn't help the flutter of excitement in his gut. Although he didn't know why. The door swung open and he was greeted with a pair of brown eyes.

"Mister Owens!" Emilia exclaimed, smiling. She looked much livelier now, mostly because Loki has been helping her sleep at night. Her parents argue often because they aren't the richest family. To be honest, Loki's quite sure that Emilia is in a better mood when she's at the apartment. Also, Holmes hasn't been shooting his pistol lately, which helps. "How lovely to see you again!"

"Good morning Emilia," Loki greeted smoothly. Emilia stepped back, bringing the door with her. She shut the door once he stepped inside and led him up the stairs to where soft violin music was drifting under the door.

"I think he actually bathed this morning," she whispered, her rosy cheeks rounding as she smiled. He let himself smile as well.

"Where is Doctor Watson this fine morn?"

"He went to taste cakes with Miss Mary." Loki nodded. The God of Mischief had only met Mary, Watson's fiancée, once, and it was very brief. She seemed nice enough, just Watson's type. He was gone often, planning the wedding. Loki, naturally, had been invited, but he wasn't too sure he'd be able to attend. Four days was stretching the barrier of how long he can be gone from Asgard without causing worry. Anytime now, Thor or Volstagg could come bursting through 221B's door.

This fact set Loki on edge. Just a bit.

Emilia knocked lightly on the door. "Mister Holmes?" she asked timidly. "Mister Owens is here to see you."

"Emilia, I continue to insist that you call me Lucas," he said in a low voice and she grinned.

"No sir, that's incredibly impolite." He smiled coyly.

"Oh come now, just once?" She huffed and looked exasperatedly from him to the door.

"I'll be in the kitchen, just holler if you need me," she said, and as she was walking away Loki could've sworn he heard her murmur, "Lucas." He grinned and turned back to the door. He waited for a moment, but the violin continued to play, with no sign of it coming closer or stopping. Finally, with an eye roll, Loki gripped the doorknob and turned it, walking inside.

Holmes was in front of the window, his hand visible every now and again from dragging the bow across the string. He was slowly swaying to the music, his fingers moving at alarming speeds on the fingerboard.

"I didn't know you play violin," Loki mused loudly, hanging his coat and hat. He'd grown so used to the stuffy feeling of the room, it was almost unnoticeable. The music stopped and Holmes turned to face him, smiling politely.

"Hello to you too." Loki smiled and bowed his head in silent "hello" before taking a seat on the couch. Holmes sat down in the armchair adjacent, just like every day before. "I don't play as often as I used to, regrettably." Loki cocked his head to the side.

"Really? It seems as if you practice every day. You're more skilled than anyone in my family." Holmes snorted, an uncommon gesture. Loki glanced at the chocolate colored instrument, admiring the strings and the delicate hairs that stretched across the bow.

"Would you like a short lesson?" He looked over at Holmes, eyebrows high on his forehead. "Just the basics, nothing special." Loki shrugged.

"Sure." They both stood and Holmes reached for the instrument at the same time as Loki. Their fingers brushed and Loki resisted any sort of surprised gesture that would show he had felt the slightest shock on his skin. He quickly pulled back and smiled. "My apologies." Holmes merely shrugged, not saying anything as he picked up the violin. The shock returned as Holmes took his hand and made him grip the fingerboard of the instrument, placing the back of it on his shoulder. Loki found the position extremely uncomfortable, but did not say anything.

Although, once Holmes had adjusted the instrument, Loki found it much easier to handle. He gripped the bow tightly. "No, no, you have to have a relaxed grip, Owens." Holmes reached forward and moved his fingers around before making a few small adjustments so that the trickster's hand could relax more easily. Holmes then moved his hand up, gripping Loki's arm and moving it so that the bow was resting on the string. "And then you just pull." Loki nodded absently, much too aware of Holmes' breath on his neck than he should be. He obeyed, and the sweet sound of the A string rang through the stagnant air.

"When using your fingers, it's not proper to bring your elbow all the way around," Holmes lectured. "You have inhumanly long fingers, no offense intended, so you will not have to stretch as far." Loki nodded, and sucked in a quiet breath as the shock ran through him yet again when Holmes placed his index finger on the string. What in Valhalla was this? Holmes' touch was sending him into a high that he was desperate to get out of but at the same time never wanted to leave. Was his skin poisoned? Had Loki contracted a Midgardian disease?

Suddenly they were in each other's faces. It happened so quick that Loki barely had time to process what was happening. All he knew was that they were uncomfortably close, and Holmes' breath smelled like alcohol and tobacco.

"Smoking tobacco," Loki murmured, "is such a bad habit, Holmes. Your breath reeks."

"Well maybe if you backed up," Holmes muttered, his voice gruff, "you wouldn't be able to smell it." And yet, neither of them backed up. They were both trying to convince their limbs to move backward, but they refused to obey. _What's happening to me?_ They both thought at the same time, although neither was aware of it. Instead, their necks did the opposite. Both craned forward until they could just barely feel their lips against each other. The touch was sending Loki into a frenzy, and he yearned for more. He needed to leave, before this escalated. Thor was probably more than calmed down; he should be getting back to Asgard.

_Knock, knock._

In one swift movement Loki had set the violin on the table and taken two large steps back, turning so that it looked as if he was admiring the books on the shelves. He heard Holmes' murmured, "Enter," and the creak of the door echoed through the suddenly very tense room.

"I've brought your tea, sir," Emilia's timid voice said, and there was the rattle of teacups. Loki turned and smiled at Emilia, hoping it wasn't too obviously faked.

"Thank you Emilia," Holmes gruff voice said, and Emilia took that as a sign to high-tail it out of there. The door shut with a quiet click, and neither man would meet each other's eyes. "Well," Holmes finally muttered after an unbearably long amount of silence.

"Well," Loki replied, looking down at his shoes.

"Do you…?" The question was left hanging and Holmes cleared his throat awkwardly. Loki knew what he meant, however.

"We'd have to keep it secret," he muttered, looking up at the detective. The latter was nodding absentmindedly.

"Yes, of course." They made eye contact, and neither could help but smile a little; Loki's a bit more mischievous than Holmes'.

And that's how it began.

**Short, I know. And rushed, in my opinion. *sigh***

**I forgot to mention how…well…shocked I am at how well this story is doing. I had definitely not expected it to take off like that! Thank you so much for the lovin', it makes me feel special 3**

3


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. John Watson, while occasionally slow to grasp certain concepts, is not in the slightest bit a fool. Or impercipient, for that matter.

This can be especially said for Holmes' and Lucas Owens' little "secret". Of course, it wasn't much of a secret. Any being with half a brain would be able to notice the subtle glances or brushes against each other. Even young Emilia would smile knowingly when Holmes and Lucas sat next to each other at the dinner table. Mrs. Hudson was in hysterics, and would occasionally mumble obscenities. This would prompt either Watson or Emilia to pull the landlady from the room, throwing an apologizing smile in the direction of the other two men. While Mrs. Hudson did not approve, Watson was elated. _Finally_, someone to distract Holmes while the doctor planned his wedding.

Said preparations were running…smoother than expected, in all honesty. Ever since Lucas knocked on 221B's door, Watson has had all the time in the world to spend with his beautiful fiancée. Mary was also extremely happy with the change of events. They already had the location, date, and type of cake decided. All that was left was the guest list and other little details.

"Doctor?" Watson was pulled from his thoughts by Emilia, who was poking her head into the door. He had noticed that she seemed so much livelier than before. Not as tired and sad. Maybe her parents had finally gotten past their differences, whatever those may be. "Mr. Owens is at the door." Watson set his paper down, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, what on Earth are you telling me for?" he asked with a small chuckle. "Just send him up to Holmes." The sly wink he gave the maid sent her grinning and giggling mischievously, but both slowly faded away and she scrunched her nose.

"That's…the problem…" He noticed that she would no longer meet his eyes. "It's not…Lucas…"

"What?" Watson was immediately on his feet.

"Lucas is currently with Holmes," she stumbled, startled by his sudden outburst. "It's a different Mr. Owens. His brother, he claims. Oh, and the man's wife." She gave him a sheepish smile. "I felt that I should tell you before allowing them into the building." Watson calmed, nodding with a smile.

"Of course. That was a wise choice, Emilia." She smiled and nodded. "I'll be right there." With another nod, she disappeared from the doorway. As he fixed himself up, he couldn't help but wonder about Lucas' brother. Was he as lithe as the man currently with Holmes? Or as silver-tongued?

**xxxxOxxxx**

"And…you see…well…" Watson listened with raised eyebrows as Lucas' brother stumbled through an explanation. This man was the exact _opposite_ of Watson's expectations. Thomas Owens was a meaty, bulging man with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes that couldn't seem to stop saying "well". His wife, Sofia, was more like a shadow, practically hidden as she sat next to him on the parlor's sofa. She was currently giving her husband an exasperated look.

"Lucas is staying with us," she finally interrupted, pushing a piece of dark hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes flickered over to Thomas in a small glare before looking back to Watson. "He had a falling out with his landlord, and we welcomed him into our home. However, Thomas and I had a large argument and Lucas, having a deep hatred for yelling, left almost immediately. It took us days to finally find him here." She gave him a strained smile.

Thor shifted uneasily on the sofa, placing his clasped hands in his lap. He felt so…out of place on Midgard. Loki was much more fit for living here, as he was skinnier and would fit in better with the mortal men. The God of Thunder was a ridiculously muscled man, and could easily be picked out in a crowd. Sif, he could tell, was already growing tired of his uneasiness. Their next training together would be brutal, he just knew it.

There were footsteps and suddenly Loki appeared in the doorway, an unfamiliar man behind him. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of his brother and friend sitting on the sofa, conversing with Watson.

"Brother," he said, almost breathlessly, "what a surprise!"

"Lucas!" Thor boomed, standing and crushing his little brother in a hug. "I was terribly worried!" Loki smiled and awkwardly patted his back. Thor stood back, watching Sif warily. She had plastered a smile on her face.

"Lucas," she said softly, and wrapped her tiny arms around his agile frame. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "I'm going to kill you when we get home," with a fake smile still on her face. Loki chuckled nervously as they pulled apart.

"Oh Sofia," he muttered, catching how Thor had mouthed Sif's mortal name. "Always such a joker." He patted her arm lightly.

"We've come to take you home!" Thor said, his booming and loud voice shaking the nearby chinaware. Loki nodded numbly, not wanting to meet Holmes' intense gaze.

"Of course," he murmured. "Just give me a moment to say my goodbyes, I'll meet you outside." Sif and Thor exchanged glances before shrugging and exiting the apartments. Loki turned to find Emilia smiling softly at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Mr. Owens, might I have permission to hug you?" He chuckled and nodded. Her small arms barely reached around his waist. Loki placed a gentle hand on her hand, wrapping her in an invisible spell. One that would always help her sleep through the noise. Valhalla knows the young, growing child needs it. The embrace was short and quick, and the maid pulled back before wiping the back of her finger against her bottom eyelid. As much as Loki hated to admit it, he was probably going to terribly miss Emilia. The adolescent, when not trying to stay awake, was just as witty and mischievous as himself. If her hair wasn't so light and her eyes so dark, he would've thought she was his child. Who knows, perhaps she is simply a reincarnation of one of his children?

"Mr. Owens," Watson said, extending a hand, "it was a pleasure having your company. God knows Mary and I will miss you." Watson blatantly ignored the glare Holmes shot his way, instead smiling at Lucas.

"The pleasure was all mine," Loki replied, smiling back. "You have a wonderful home, I can only hope that I will be able to return one day."

"You speak as if you're leaving the country," Emilia murmured, her voice laced with worry. Loki bit back a grin.

"Who knows? With Thomas and Sofia's schedule, I just might be." She smiled softly then, her head tilting to the side. He noted that her expression was very similar to a mother looking at her toddler's painting. Now that he thought about it, Emilia did have that very "motherly" aura about her. How funny, an adolescent mortal looking at him, a centuries old god, in a motherly way.

The clearing of a throat yanked Loki from his thoughts, and he turned to face Holmes. "Well, it's certainly been a pleasure have you as a conversation partner," Holmes muttered gruffly, and there were two quiet laughs somewhere off to the side. Neither noticed Emilia and Watson sharing a jovial, knowing, almost child-like look.

"The feeling is mutual," Loki replied, not wanting to look at Holmes but at the same time never wanting to take his eyes away from the detective's. It was strange what Holmes was able to do to him. The nervous, fleeting feeling in his stomach was only the beginning of the physical reactions Loki had whenever Holmes even _looked_ at him. Then, he whispered, just barely loud enough for Holmes to hear, "I'm going to miss you." Holmes chuckled.

"And I you, Lucas." There was a sudden awkward silence, in which just about everyone in the room cleared their throats at some point or another. "Well, as I am not one for teary goodbyes, I will be in my apartment," Holmes said suddenly, and turned on his heel. And Loki, for the first time in his life, acted completely on impulse.

"Holmes." The moment the detective's lips were in range, Loki smashed his own against them, taking Holmes' face in his hands. Mrs. Hudson, who had decided to enter the room then, shrieked loudly. Emilia ran behind her and clamped a hand over the shorter woman's mouth, resting her chin on the landlady's shoulder with a small smile. Watson raised his chin lightly, an "I knew it" look on his face. There was an explosion of passion between the two men, shocking both of them. Holmes made no actions with his body, but the way he responded with his lips let Loki know that he had wanted this, too.

They pulled away just as Mrs. Hudson fainted, a giggling Emilia wiping her hand on her uniform.

"I will return," Loki murmured, and that was as close to a promise as he would ever get. Holmes simply nodded. Then, in one swift motion, Loki was gone from the building, the door clicking shut behind him. In the front room, there was a long silence for a long time. Holmes, without a word, turned and walked up the stairs. Soon, Emilia and Watson could hear a door shut. A gunshot suddenly rang through the apartments and the pair glanced at each other worriedly. Emilia flinched as another gunshot made her head hurt, and she sighed. Watson gripped her shoulder reassuringly before also disappearing from the room.

The young maid stood there for a very long time, staring with a sad, lonely expression at her shoes. Then, she nudged the unconscious Mrs. Hudson gently before also leaving the room, suddenly feeling very much in need of a nap.

_I wish Lucas were back already._

**xxxxOxxxx**

Loki ran a hand through his hair as he walked past Heimdall and onto the rainbow bridge, where his horse was loyally waiting where it had been left almost two weeks ago. He patted its neck gently, climbing onto the saddle. He completely ignored Sif and Thor walking out of the Bifrost, starting at a gallop towards the castle. After briefly hugging his mother lovingly, the trickster retreated to his room. He collapsed on his bed, suddenly feeling ridiculously tired. He already missed Midgard.

Just as predicted, he missed Emilia terribly already. He missed her twinkling brown eyes, and the amused smirk that had been on her face during his time there. She was so young, with so much to learn. And Loki knew that many of those lessons would have to be taught the hard way. She was so innocent, though, and Loki didn't want to think about her hurting. He even missed Watson and the amusing bickering between him and Holmes.

And of course, he missed Holmes. Yearned for his touch. He felt that very cold, very free and empty feeling he always felt when away from Holmes, but this time it was greater in intensity, almost making him hurt from the pressure of it upon his chest.

_I will return_, he said firmly in his head, _whatever it takes._

**It's almost Tony Time! (lolol alliterations!)**

**It's a four day weekend, so I'll probably be updating more during this time. And there's only, like, one full week of school in November, so yeah…**

**Hopefully this chapter was to your liking =)**

**Reviews are never, ever expected but always immensely appreciated.**

4


	4. Chapter 4

**Omigosh, I have the best reviewers ever! You guys are so funny, you keep making me laugh! I'm so happy that I always end up with the amazing reviewers. Really, I could be getting these boring, lame-o reviews that make me yawn. NOPE. I'm graced with you lot instead ^_^**

Loki was incredibly angry with himself. With everything.

He wanted to go back to Midgard so badly it hurt, but every time he had the chance something would come up. Whether it was a fairy on the loose, or Hermes had gotten in trouble again, his schedule was always too full. The trickster didn't even want to think about how angry the trio he had left in Midgard must be at him right now.

That could be the reason why he was currently walking in long strides towards the stables, his mind set on his mission.

"Brother!" Loki stopped dead in his tracks, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. _Damn them all to Niflheim._

He turned, eyebrows raised at Thor. "Yes, Thor?" The God of Thunder stopped, studying him carefully.

"Are you off to visit Heimdall?"

"Something like that." His older brother obviously noticed his tired tone, because he simply nodded.

"Okay, have an enlightening trip," he said and turned, walking away. Loki watched with a befuddled expression as the god disappeared around a corner, and his emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously. That's very, very odd. Suddenly very paranoid, Loki climbed onto his steed and began at a gallop towards the Bifrost. He met Heimdall at the front of the Bifrost, hopping down from his horse. "Hello Heimdall."

"The Bifrost is in use, my prince." Loki cursed to himself, sighing.

"I suppose I'll have to wait, then," he muttered, crossing his long arms over his chest. Heimdall was quiet for a moment.

"My prince, I'm not sure it would be wise to visit your Midgardian friends," he said quietly. "You have been gone quite a long time." Loki stilled at this, looking up at Heimdall with an almost horrified expression.

"What? What do you see?" Heimdall sighed. "Heimdall, what do you see?" he repeated, more firmly this time. With an almost desperate look, Heimdall turned and stared at the stars.

"Who would you like me to see first?"

"Emilia," Loki replied almost immediately, wringing his hands with an almost panicked expression. "Emilia Stone." He wasn't sure how he had managed to remember her last name; it was only mentioned once, and in passing for that matter. His memory was hardly working as it is, since he's so anxious. "I want to know if she's okay." Heimdall went still, and Loki could almost see his soul leaving his body, traveling to Midgard. Ever since he was a child, he's found Heimdall sort of amazing. He wished that he could be able to just look at the stars and see everything that goes on in the Nine Realms.

"She's grown now," Heimdall murmured, and Loki nearly fell off of the bridge in shock. "Married, with two adolescent daughters." Emilia? Frail, young Emilia is grown and married and a _mother_? _Have I really been gone for so many years?_ Loki cursed himself. It felt like it had been merely months since he was last with the mischievous child, how could she already be grown?

"Is…is she happy? Content?" Heimdall nodded.

"Very much so. She resides in the country with a wealthy husband and is living very comfortably. I can sense that she thinks about you occasionally, but it's been so long that she's nearly forgotten." Loki's hands balled into fists, but not out of anger. He didn't want Emilia to forget him. He didn't want any of the people he had met to forget him.

"What about Watson? John Watson." Heimdall was silent for another moment.

"On his deathbed. He had a daughter and a son with his wife; the children are already in university. His wife had passed away not very long ago, and John Watson is very close." Loki sucked in a sharp breath. "He's going to die a happy man, though." He nodded numbly, almost scared to utter the next name.

"And what of Sherlock Holmes?" He managed to keep his voice even. No one on Asgard knew of what happened between himself and Holmes except Heimdall, and he had been sworn to secrecy. Heimdall was silent again, and Loki saw his face scrunch up painfully. He turned to Loki, his eyes full of sad sympathy. Loki literally took a step back out of shock. "No," he said softly, his eyes wide and bright green with emotion.

"His funeral was six days ago." Loki couldn't breathe; it felt like there was an elephant perched precariously on his chest.

"Thank…thank you, Heimdall," he was able to wheeze out. He ignored the gatekeeper's calls as he sat back on his horse and galloped to the palace. He ignored Thor's and his mother's and father's calls as he practically sprinted to his room, slamming the door behind him. He paced the length of the chamber like a mad man, running his hands wildly through his hair and breathing so quickly that it was almost like he wasn't breathing at all.

Holmes is dead. Dead. The word was nearly foreign to Loki's mind, as Æsir live for ridiculously long amounts of time (although they aren't immortal), but he knew it well enough to know what it meant. He would never get to see Sherlock Holmes again. He could hear Thor and Frigga knocking and banging on his door, but he had locked it with magic. Suddenly being stricken with a very dangerous, very _stupid_ idea, Loki looked straight in front of him.

"Hela!" he called and the banging at his door stopped. "I know you can hear me Hela! I demand to speak with you!" And then he was spinning. Spinning so fast that the world around him blurred. The golden walls went dark, and his blur of furniture disappeared. His stomach was feeling rather queasy when it all suddenly stopped, and he was standing on a black cliff, overlooking a black sea with a black sky. There was nothing behind him, only darkness.

And in front of him was a woman.

A woman with hair to her elbows as dark as the starless sky and silver eyes, green flecks sparkling even though there wasn't any light to spark them. Her pale skin practically glowed in the darkness, and mixed with his own it provided a sort of artificial light.

"Hello Father," she said, her voice smooth as silk and colder than Jotunheim.

"Hela," he replied tersely, never allowing his eyes to leave her. While she was his daughter, he knew that she would kill him in a heartbeat if given the chance.

She's so much like her father it's almost frightening.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around at the darkness.

"In your mind," she said nonchalantly. At first he was shocked, but then he remembered that Hela possessed as much magic as himself. "A darker area, I suppose." She giggled at her own private joke and he rolled his eyes.

A cold wind made strands of hair dance around Hela's face, shielding some of her snow-white skin with darkness. "I'm, admittedly, rather curious as to what you have called me for."

"Hela," he said in a mock "loving" voice, "you know _exactly_ why I'm here." She smirked at that, shrugging a little. "Bring him back."

"Bring who back?" she asked innocently, but the green flecks in her eyes were twinkling with amusement. He took a step forward, and her eyes flashed for a moment as she instantly took a step back. The long, black dress swished around her feet, brushing the dirt of the cliff. The waves of the sea crashed against the cliff face. Even after all these years, Loki still scared his daughter to death. She knew that he brought her into the realms with magic and he could easily take her out with it.

"_You know exactly who_." He made sure to enunciate every word and lace them with as much malice as possible. After an intense staring contest, she sighed and shook her head.

"Father, you know I cannot. Bringing someone back from the dead is impossible. And even if it was, it's immoral." She scrunched her nose. "None of us would know what Sherlock Holmes would be like after coming back from the grave. He could end up a monster."

"Then I'll fix him with magic," Loki replied stubbornly, and Hela gave him a "father please don't do this" look, and he felt the stubborn wash out of him. No matter how much they claimed to hate each other, Hela and Loki were still father and daughter. And that counted for something, didn't it? "I just want him back," he murmured and Hela's eyes softened.

"How about…I reincarnate him?" she asked slowly, knowing that she was treading on eggshells as it is. He looked up at her.

"You can do that?" he asked.

"I can try. But this is a complicated process, deliberately reincarnating someone. It usually just happens automatically, and at random times for that matter. I'm literally forcing a soul to be returned in a different body. It's tricky."

"But he'll be back?"

"More or less."

"Well, when will he come back? Who will he come back as?"

"I don't know!" she suddenly snapped, sighing. "I-I don't know, Father. All I'm doing is pushing the soul to the human realm. The soul is who chooses the body and the era. I play no part in that, thank the Norns." He nodded mutely, and Hela slowly, carefully walked up to him. She was as tall as he was, able to look him comfortably in the eye as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The touch of his child calmed him, comforted him. As every child's touch should with their parents. Loki wanted to be a better father than Odin ever was, and he hoped that the loving look in Hela's eyes meant he was doing something right.

"I know you cared deeply for him, Father. I'm sure that you will be reunited soon." Another nod from him, and he was suddenly pulled into her arms, her chin resting on his shoulder. He hugged his daughter back, burying his face in her dark hair.

"I need to be returning, your uncle and grandmother are probably worried sick." She pulled back, smiling a little.

"Of course. Goodbye father." She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He responded by kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye, my child." And then he was spinning again, the darkness becoming gold and green with streaks of silver from his bed sheets. He collapsed to his knees on the ground, looking around his room. It was empty. The banging on his door had long since stopped, and for a long time he just sat there, staring at the carpet. Eventually, he would be reunited with Holmes. But reincarnation always comes with complications. Holmes' reincarnation probably won't even remember him. He might not look or speak anything like Holmes, just have his personality.

Loki sighed and fell back on the rug, running his hands through his hair. He was getting too old for this.

**So yeah. That's basically Hela and Loki's relationship in a nutshell. In my mind, anyway. I've never read the comics, so I wouldn't know.**

**Don't ask about the last sentence. I don't know either.**

**You guys are the bomb, and I never get tired of hearing from you =)**

4


	5. Chapter 5

**IIIIITTTT'SSSS TONY TIME! Lol, I've always wanted to do that XD**

**Anywho, we can finally get the story going =D I've been waiting to write this chapter since I started this story!**

Time passed, and eventually Loki forgot all about Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and Emilia Stone. Sure, it was nestled somewhere deep in the back of his mind, but after a few decades he had learned not to dwell on it for very long. It would only bring bad feelings in his stomach.

And, of course, Loki had found other things to keep himself busy…like falling from the rainbow bridge. He remembers that more clearly that he'd like to admit. He was falling towards Niflheim when Hela suddenly appeared before him. "Oh no you don't!" she had scolded. "I did not waste over a century trying to reincarnate Sherlock Holmes just for you to go and die!" Then, she had given him a firm kick to the behind (metaphorically, of course…) and before he knew it he was landing on Midgard.

It really hadn't taken very long for him to regain his strength and find a place to stay. A lovely, elderly couple had allowed him to stay at their home while he recovered. During that time he kept a damn good tail on Erik Selvig, learning more and more information about the Cosmic Cube that S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury favored so much. And of course, the stupid mortals had used the Cube's power to bring Thor back to Midgard, rendering the cube useless. Lovely.

So now, with no weapon to pursue, he was left fighting his idiot brother and the band of superheroes called "The Avengers". Whatever that's supposed to mean. Perhaps they're avenging their egos, which are crushed even more every time Loki defeats them and gets away. He stays where he can. Hotels, motels, even going so far as to manipulate people in order to stay in their homes. It's been working…so far. Loki wasn't completely sure how long his anonymity would last. He's made sure to keep his face from getting caught by cameras, but he knows that eventually he'll be caught. And then he'll escape, and the whole game will just start over again.

That's how he got in this situation, fighting the Avengers _again_. Honestly, they were all so predictable. Captain America would throw his shield, Thor would swing his hammer, Hawkeye would shoot some arrows, and the list goes on. Loki was getting so bored of this that he was about to just leave.

"Finally, you show up!" Loki turned to find someone new zooming towards him. A man in a metal suit of ruby and gold, with a glowing triangle in the center of his chest. "It took you long enough," Captain America shouted. Loki couldn't see the man's expression because of the mask, but he'd like to imagine the man was grinning. He could hear Thor asking Spider-Man who that was, and the young man answering back in a low voice.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a twist." Loki stopped for a moment, because he _knows_ that voice. From somewhere. But he just can't for the life of him remember where. Loki crossed his arms over his chest, peering over the ledge of the roof down at the grounded Avengers. Natasha, Captain America, that furry man with the claws, and Spider-Man. Loki had no idea why Spider-Man was still on the ground, he could easily just climb the wall. _Mortals._ The metal man turned and fixed his mask upon Loki.

"So you're the one causing mayhem? I thought that was my job." The last statement was a murmur, and the gruff voice made Loki take a small step back. "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere." And then the superhero was zooming towards him. Loki rolled his eyes. _So predictable._ Bending his knees, he began to back flip over the man's flying figure when something clamped around his ankle and he was yanked to the ground. Loki gasped as he landed hard on his back, coughing hoarsely. And then the metal man was bent over him, knees planted on either side of Loki's body. He was shocked enough to be speechless, and could hear the smallest of muffled chuckles behind the mask.

"Well," Loki muttered, "maybe you aren't as predictable as the others." There was a scoff.

"Of course not," the voice, the achingly familiar voice, laughed. The mask came closer, and in that gruff, kinda-sorta sexy voice the man said, "Babe, I'm a fucking genius." That set something off in Loki's head, and he could hear the others fast approaching.

Before the other man could react, Loki had used his magic to throw the man off of him. He landed on his feet and Loki was quick to stand straight, facing the metal man. Thor appeared on the rooftop, as did Spider-Man. He could still hear the footsteps of the others.

"Being unpredictable doesn't make you a genius," Loki drawled, examining his nails dully.

"Are you saying I'm not a genius?" The question made his head snap up in surprise. Spider-Man took a step forward, but Thor held out a hand, mouthing "Wait."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Loki said, keeping his voice even. That man had sounded exactly like Holmes. But that wasn't possible. Holmes is dead. Hela really couldn't have brought the real Holmes back to life. She said herself that it's impossible. The man nodded before raising his hand. Loki realized what he was doing almost too late, and waved his hand instinctively. He was just as shocked as everyone else when the man went flying off of the roof, slamming against the building opposite before crumpling to the concrete.

"Tony!" Captain America exclaimed as Thor, Spider-Man, and Loki ran to the edge of the roof. The mask had been pulled back from this "Tony" man's face, and Loki suddenly felt very dizzy because that couldn't be possible. It just couldn't be. And yet, here he was, plain as day.

"Holmes?" The question came out with the rest of the air in his lungs, barely heard by himself.

"You bastard!" Before he could react, something hard collided with his back, and suddenly he was falling. Thankfully, the blackness overtook him before he hit the ground.

**xxxxOxxxx**

"_Do you think there is life after death?" Loki looked up from the chess board, tilting his head at Holmes._

"_Why are you asking me?" he shot back with a low chuckle. "I've yet to die." Holmes hummed quietly and Loki stopped reaching for his bishop, looking up at the detective. "Why are you so curious?" Holmes shrugged and picked his queen up from the chess board (even though Loki's positive you aren't allowed to do that) and turned it over between his fingers._

"_I was just thinking. With my last case, a man was killed right in front of me. And as he lay dying, he told me that it's okay, because he'll be going to some other world, where life exists after death." Holmes looked up at Loki then. "Isn't that odd?" Loki nodded, folding his hands on his lap._

"_Indeed. I mean, there can't truly be life after death, can there? In order to experience life, you need to be alive, don't you?" Holmes nodded absently. After a moment of deliberation, Loki smirked and moved his bishop, effectively taking out his companion's knight. Holmes swore under his breath, looking at Loki with twinkling eyes._

"_Lucas Owens, I just might be in love with you." Loki laughed, knowing that Holmes was joking, but was unable to stop the fluttery feeling in his stomach._

"Blimey, what in the world did ya do to him, Steve?" The young-sounding, accented female voice drew Loki from his sleep, but he didn't dare open his eyes.

"He threw Tony off of a building, what did you expect me to do? Speaking of Tony, I need to go check on him. Watch over this one, alright?" There was a small "mhm" and footsteps slowly faded away. A tiny sigh bounced off of his forehead, and a finger brushed a lock of hair from his face.

"Why'd ya 'ave to go and throw Tony off a buildin', hm?" The soft voice said again.

"Because I wanted to." The hand suddenly withdrew and a chair scraped on the floor. When he opened his eyes, he saw a flash of brown exiting the doorway, with clicks echoing off of the walls. The voice from before was chattering away while Loki attempted to sit up. Everything hurt, and he could see the remnants of healing stones sparkling on his skin. That must be why he's in pain. All his broken bones from the fall are still healing.

Then, heavy thuds were evident on the floor, just barely masking the tiny clicks of the woman's heels. He would know those thuds anywhere. _Oh Valhalla, please no!_

"Brother!" The booming voice was already making his brain hurt.

"Hello Thor," he muttered miserably, sinking back down into the warm blankets that he was starting to like. He was obviously in some sort of house, judging from the decorations of the room he was currently in.

"Are you healing well?" He reached out to clap Loki on the shoulder and the trickster visibly shied from his touch.

"I might heal better if you refrain from touching me in any way, shape, or form."

"Thor!" The voice from before sounded exasperated. "Get the hell outta my way, I 'ave to check his bandages!" Thor stepped to the side, wearing a "well then" expression, to reveal a very familiar young girl. Only her hair was a much darker brown and curly, while her eyes were still brown. Only, this brown was more like chocolate, rather than just brown. He remembered Heimdall saying that Emilia had given birth to a pair of girls. This woman must be the maid's descendant. She was wearing a pair of black slacks with a matching black suit jacket over a ruby red blouse. Her heels were black with gold stitching, and her dangling earrings clinked as she bent over to check his bandages.

"You're hardly dressed to be performing a nurse's duties," he observed, wincing when she gingerly grabbed his arm. She chuckled.

"It's part of the job description, bein' Tony Stark's assistant. The man's always gettin' 'imself into trouble, so Pepper had to hire someone to watch over 'im. I'm more of a handler than an assistant." She threw a coy grin in his direction, and he weakly gave one back. "I'm Camellia, by the way. Camellia Stone. Everyone just calls me Cam, sometimes Mia." He nodded. So she is Emilia's descendant. Their names were practically the same. Thor's large, meaty hand engulfed her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"I would appreciate if you could hurry, please. Tony's bandages also need attending to." She nodded and moved faster, but still kept her same gentle touch.

"Alright, I think you're healin' just fine. I'm technically not a doctor, although I have the training for it, but I would recommend a shitload of rest for the next couple of days." He nodded obediently and she smiled. "I'll be back in a bit." She then left the room, her heels clicking after her. There was an awkward silence between brothers for a long time, before Thor finally cleared his throat.

"I'm…I'm glad that you're unharmed." Loki grunted, and turned on his side so that he wasn't facing Thor. "I'll certainly be having a word with Steve about kicking people off of buildings, I assure you." Loki knew that Thor was trying to lighten the mood, but in all honesty he just wasn't in the mood for that. After a few more agonizing moments of silence, Thor's heave footsteps left the room. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, letting his projection leave him and wander down the hall. He found Camellia standing in a doorway, tapping her foot impatiently as she was saying something. Rather crossly, judging by her expression. He arrived to only hear the last snippet of her rant.

"-'ave no respect?"

"Of course I do," a man's voice replied. "But Tony needs to rest-"

"He also needs to heal!" The woman was practically shouting by now, her face nearly red from anger. "An' 'e can't do that if I can't take care a 'is wounds!" He noted that her accent gets stronger the angrier she gets, and Loki knew that Tony _must_ be awake by now.

"There are doctors on the way-"

"Yeah, and 'ow long's that gonna take? Right now, I'm the best bloody doctor ya have!"

"Garret, let Cam through before she hits you," a gruff voice ordered, and Loki felt his stomach flutter at how similar it sounded to Holmes' voice. "You remember the last time she hit you?"

"'e bet-er," Camellia muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. It was then he noticed an engagement ring on her finger, the diamond sparkling right in his eye. There was a grumble before Camellia smiled triumphantly, striding into the room. "Ya feelin' well?" Her voice was softer now, and Loki slowly approached the doorway, peeking inside.

"Define 'well'," Tony muttered, but Loki couldn't see his face because Camellia was in the way.

"Considerin' the fact that ya just got thrown off a buildin', I'd say you should be feelin' prit-ee damn good right now." There was a chuckle, and Camellia shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you, Tony Stark?"

"Make me feel better?" His tone was akin to a child's asking for candy, and Loki couldn't help the smile.

"Alright, alright, just give me a sec." Camellia walked away and Loki was once again shocked speechless. Tony Stark seemed to be an exact replica of Sherlock Holmes. Right down to the scruffy features, but warm brown eyes. His hair was shorter, but still dark and impossibly untidy. His middle was bandaged, and Loki could see a set of impressive abs peeking out from underneath the white fabric. "You don't even need bandages. They're just bruises." Camellia threw a pillow at him. "Ya big baby." Tony pouted before laughing. He certainly didn't _act_ like Holmes, who practically hid his emotions at the back of a dark cave in Norway

"How's…erm…?" Tony let the question hang, and Camellia looked up at him.

"He's good. Healin' well, thanks to the stones Thor had grabbed for me. Just tired." Loki studied Tony's reaction to this carefully. First he looked surprised, then relieved, then…could it be…a bit angry?

"Fucking Steve. I was obviously fine, he didn't have to go shoving the guy off of a seven story building." Was Tony seriously _defending_ him? Camellia (let's just call her Cam from now on, shall we?) smiled softly and sat down next to him. Loki took his place at the foot of the bed, sitting Indian style. He completely ignored the agent standing next to the door.

"Well, considerin' ya lit-erally just joined the Avengers, Steve was probably worried that they might've lost a member that _just_ joined." Tony nodded, appearing to be very deep in thought about that. "How'd ya get Fury to let ya in, anyway?"

"It's a long story, darling, and I'm much too tired to tell it. Another time?" She smiled and nodded. "Where's Pepper?"

"Right here." Loki looked to the doorway and saw a red-haired woman standing in it, looking infuriated. "How could you be so stupid, Tony?" Cam quickly stood from the bed, walking over to the table containing bandages and pill bottles.

"Oh yeah, because I _totally_ threw myself off of the building," Tony replied dryly and Loki resisted a snicker as the pair began to argue. Those two bickered like Holmes and Watson, he noticed. Pepper would say something and then Tony would reply with a witty or big-word loaded remark. Watson…wait. Loki looked over at Pepper. She looked…strikingly similar to the doctor, actually. Loki scrunched his nose. He'd have to have a talk with his daughter.

"Pepper," Cam said softly, "Tony really needs to rest." Pepper looked between the pair for a moment before huffing and exiting the room. Cam laughed quietly. "Don't worry, she'll probably simmer down in a few hours. I 'ave to check on Loki, okay? Make sure he didn't murder Thor an' all that. I'll be back soon." Tony nodded and Loki quickly went back to his body, opening his eyes and painfully sitting up just as Cam entered the room. "Oi, do ya need anythin'? Water, food-"

"Some food would be nice, yes," he cut in, suddenly feeling very hungry. Cam nodded and Loki began to stand.

"Whoa there, what do ya think you're doin'?"

"Retrieving food." Cam laughed and shook her head.

"I'll get it for ya, you just stay right there." Loki stuck his bottom lip out.

"You're making me feel like quite the weakling, Cam."

"Because ya are. Right now, anyway," she quickly added upon seeing his shocked expression. "I'll get ya a donut. I got some this mornin', they should still be good." She was now muttering to herself as she headed out of the room and down the hall. Loki settled back against the pillows, now realizing that there was only a tiny bit of wall between himself and Tony.

The fact unnerved him a bit, but he was just so exhausted so suddenly that he didn't want to think about it. He then noticed the pills sitting on the table. Pain killers, known to make one drowsy. He didn't remember ever taking those, but he must have, or else he wouldn't feel so tired. That was the last coherent thought he had before exhaustion overwhelmed him and he fell back asleep.

**LONG CHAPTER OMFG ASDFJKLASDASINGEAHG!**

**Anyway, did ya like my poor attempt at writing an accent? I watch Doctor Who and Torchwood and Misfits a lot, so I figured I might have the accent down enough to be able to write it. I don't think I do. It's mostly an experiment. If you don't like it, then I won't write it like that in the up-coming chapters.**

**Up next: Loki has a short talk with Hela and a long talk with Tony, while Cam and Thor cause some mischief in the Stark Mansion.**

**I'm not sure yet if Cam is going to be a major character in this story. If I (you) like her enough, then maybe.**

6


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies!**

**So, this took longer than I had intended to get up, because I was completely immersed in this Pokémon game called PokéPark. It sounds stupid, but it's actually pretty fun.**

**I'ma stop rambling now and get on with the chapter…**

"Alright, so I was able to snag ya two types of donuts before Thor could eat 'em," Cam said, walking into the room only to find Loki asleep. She grimaced and mouthed "sorry" as she set the two napkins on the dresser. Glancing at Loki as she turned to leave, she couldn't help but stop and really examine him for the first time since he arrived at the mansion. He was obviously not a happy sleeper.

His brows were bunched tightly together and his mouth was set into a grim line. He had a handful of sheet bunched in his fists, and he looked like he was shaking. Cam placed her hands on her hips, trying to think of a way to help him relax without waking him. Walking forward, she crouched in front of him and thought of something her mother used to do to her as a child. She raised her index finger and, starting at his hairline, slowly and gently dragged the tip of her finger down to the end of his nose. She repeated the process until he was fully relaxed.

Feeling satisfied with her work, Cam stood straight and examined him now. He looked so vulnerable, but so at peace. Cam had only been able to see a few people really pull the relaxed sleeper look off perfectly, and Loki was one of them. His hair was untidy, giving the whole scene an almost child-like feel. When sleeping relaxed, Loki really didn't look as harmless as everyone said.

Oh yes, Camellia Stone had heard many a story about the evil Loki Odinson. Mostly told by Steve and Clint, she remembered when they had first carried him in, she'd been scared out of her wits. But she was a doctor in training, dammit, and he was a patient now. He really didn't seem that bad. A little too sarcastic for her tastes, but she could see a sweetness in him. Probably because she just had this natural instinct to immediately recognize whatever speck of good there was in a person, especially people like Loki. The great God of Mischief.

Leaning back against the dresser, Cam started with sad eyes at the sleeping God. She wanted to help him, make him feel not so alone. She realized that he and Tony weren't so different in the fact that they didn't have anyone to truly love. It wasn't fair for either of them. Cam wondered slightly if Loki batted for the other team as Tony did. If so, then she might be able to (successfully this time) play matchmaker with her employer. When Loki began to shift, Cam quickly left the room, walking down the hall. She was getting too emotional, and with this sort of job that's never a good thing. She glanced down at her ring, stopping in the hall to admire it. It's times like this that Cam finds herself incredibly grateful for the life she has. A well paying job, and beautiful and amazing fiancée, and friends that care about her (she hopes). The brunette sighed softly and continued her way until:

"Psst! Camellia!" She glanced to her left to find Thor peeking his head out from around the kitchen doorway, gesturing for her to join him. Arching an eyebrow, she began walking towards the kitchen. As soon as she was close enough, Thor nearly ripped out her arm by grabbing her hand and pulling her in the kitchen. Once she had fixed her probably dislocated shoulder, she looked up at Thor and recognized the twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh no," she said firmly, shaking her head. "I'm not pullin' another prank with ya." His face fell.

"What? Why not?"

"Because ya almost got my fiancée killed the last time!" she hissed. Poor Erin had been in the hospital for weeks after that. She still hasn't come back to the mansion. Cam doesn't want to forgive Thor for it, but who can stay mad at his puppy dog face? While she's usually able to ward off stuff like that, Thor had her wrapped around his finger. The bastard.

"That was completely accidental, you're well aware of that." Cam crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Please? I'll never ask for anything ever again, I swear it." She glanced over at him to find that the God of Thunder was on his knees, hands clasped. She growled to herself.

"Fine," she muttered and he leapt to his feet, crushing her in a hug.

"Oh thank you Cami! You will not regret it, I promise. Now," he said, his blue eyes twinkling with delight, "let's make like my brother and cause some mischief."

**xxxxOxxxx**

_He was on a beach, the black waves gently lapping at his bare feet. The darkness ahead just seemed endless, and the cliff to his left loomed like death itself._ _It was a familiar setting. Behind him was nothing but darkness. No forest or road, just like twenty feet in front of him. He felt a disturbance and looked to his right. Hela was walking toward him, the sand clumping on her feet and the ends of her dress as she walked just along the shoreline. She stopped at his side and for a while they both just stared out at the darkness, letting the waves be the only sound._

"_Why Tony Stark?" he finally asked, breaking the silence like a popping bubble. "Of all people, why my enemy?"_

"_Because he doesn't have to be your enemy, Father," Hela said softly. "And that's who Holmes chose. Maybe he felt the same." Loki tensed at hearing his daughter speak of Holmes so casually, like he wasn't Loki's lost love. She noticed the sudden lock up and looped her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder. Loki still refused to relax. Then, he felt a gentle, comforting warmth brush along his nose. He closed his eyes and the warmth repeated until he finally calmed down. He felt resentful as the warmth drifted away, but then he remembered that this was as close to his daughter embracing him as he was ever going to get._

"_Maybe we just want you to be happy." The statement shocked him. He'd never heard something like that come from someone like Hela. Someone so similar to himself. "After all that you've been through, you deserve to be happy and know that you don't have to hate everybody. Tony Stark doesn't have to be your enemy." Then she quietly added, "And neither does Thor." He looked down at his wet, bare feet, sighing through his nose. "Promise me something." She pulled back to look at him. "Promise me that you'll try. That you'll try to be good. I don't like seeing you angry and tense all the time."_

"_When did you become so sweet?" he asked and she laughed. It sounded like bells. It sounded wonderful._

"_You're my Father, and a child never likes seeing their parent angry," she explained in her "logical" voice. "And you have yet to promise." He sighed again._

"_Okay. I promise I'll try." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He was silent for a moment. "Did you really reincarnate Watson as Pepper Potts?" Hela giggled._

"_Yes. I thought it would be funny."_

"_And Emilia?"_

"_No, I've yet to reincarnate her. Camellia is Emilia's genuine descendant." Loki nodded. "Now, you need to be waking up. I sense the presence of another." She smiled knowingly and faded away until there was nothing but a cold feeling beside him. Then, the ground dropped from below him and he opened his eyes._

To say he was surprised to see Tony Stark standing by his bed would be an understatement. He was, for lack of better phrase, fucking shocked.

"Hello," Tony greeted stiffly, wearing a house coat over his bandages.

"Salutations," he returned awkwardly, pulling himself up so that he was sitting against the pillow. "You're feeling better, I hope." He nodded.

"I feel great. A little rest goes a long way." Loki chuckled.

"I completely agree." There was a silence before Loki began to wring his hands. "I really must apologize for my actions earlier. It's an instinct; I had not meant to throw you off the building." Tony laughed at that, making Loki smile sheepishly.

"It's alright. My suit took most of the damage. I just have a few bruised ribs." Loki criss-crossed his long legs so that Tony could plop himself down at the end of the bed. "How are you? I mean, you took a pretty hard fall."

"I feel…better than I believe I should. It must have been the healing stones."

"Yeah, those things work like a charm." Loki nodded in agreement, and soon the awkward silence had settled back over them. "Want to get some coffee?" Loki looked up to see Tony staring curiously at him.

"Uh, sure." He pushed the covers off of him and stood, gripping the dresser to balance himself. It was then that he saw the two donuts sitting on the dresser. "Was this you?" he asked, gesturing to the pastries. Tony followed where he was pointing and shook his head.

"No, that was Cam. She was only able to wrestle two away from Thor." Loki chuckled lightly.

"That sounds like Thor." The pair then walked out of the room. "Where am I, anyhow?"

"My mansion. It's where all of the Avengers stay." Loki nodded mutely, looking around at the ornate decorations. "Because the lazy bums can't find any place else," he heard Tony mumble and couldn't help the quiet chuckle. This was odd. Laughing with who was supposed to be his enemy. But he'd made a promise to Hela, he was going to try and change.

And Loki Odinson never breaks a promise to his daughter.

**xxxxOxxxx**

"Thor, I 'ave good reason to believe that this is a very, very bad idea," Cam muttered, watching nervously as Thor set up their prank. "I mean, how can ya be sure that it's Steve that'll walk through the door? It could be Clint, or Natasha." Both of them shuddered at the thought of Natasha getting caught in their trap, but Thor still waved a dismissive hand.

"We're going to be fine, Cami, don't worry." Cam huffed, because Thor knows that she hates it when anyone calls her that. Yet she never gets mad at him. Because he'll look like a kicked puppy if she does. And he's a bastard for pulling that on someone like her. An overly-caring, overly-emotional baby. "Come help me." With a sigh, she grabbed the front of her hair and pulled it behind her head. After twisting it into a bun and securing it with a hair clip, Cam shed her jacket and heels and joined Thor on the ladder, reaching up to adjust the bucket of neon pink paint.

"Blimey, talk about a blow to the dignity," she murmured in reference to if it is Steve that gets caught in this.

"No tomfoolery," Thor snorted and Cam rolled her eyes. _Ӕ__sir._ Finally, the trick was finished and Thor tossed the ladder aside, admiring his work. Cam had to admit, the trip wire was a pretty smart move on Thor's part. Steve would automatically become suspicious if the kitchen door was closed, because it became a rule after Thor walked through (yes, through) the door one morning that the kitchen door was never to be closed.

Thor's kind of a dunce, in case you haven't noticed.

"Steve! Come to the kitchen quick!" Thor called and elbowed Cam with an eager look. She simply rolled her eyes and began to turn on her heel. Unfortunately, her heel had been placed on a blob of paint that had spilled, and her heart quite literally stopped as she began to fall. She shrieked and grabbed onto the first thing she could find: Thor's arm. This brought both of them crashing onto the ground; right onto the trip wire. Everything happened in slow motion after that. The pair looked up at the can of paint and watched in horror as it toppled over, drenching them in neon pink paint. Cam screamed involuntarily while Thor roared with anger.

There were footsteps and suddenly Loki and Tony were standing in front of them.

"God, I'm never doin' a prank with you again!" Cam suddenly yelled before anyone could laugh, shoving Thor as she got to her feet and stomped through the crowd. Thor was quick to follow, and they could hear the argument from down the hall:

"Oh come now Cami, you know you had fun!"

"Oh yeah, Thor, I 'ad a blast!"

"See! I knew you liked it!"

"That was sarcasm, you mentally deficient TWAT!" A door slammed and then there was silence. Loki turned to find Tony staring at the floor.

"I'm so glad I replaced the carpet with hardwood," he muttered and Loki laughed a little, shaking his head. "Come along, we've still got coffee to drink."

"Is it always like this?" Tony snorted as he began filling the coffee maker.

"No, sometimes it's _worse_. Pepper's surprised I haven't fired Cam yet."

"Why haven't you?" Tony seemed to think about this for a long time before he shrugged.

"Because although she's young, and inexperienced, she's a good assistant and friend. And she's brutally honest. I mean, any other assistant would tell me what I want to hear. Cam tells me what I need to hear." Tony grinned coyly. "That's why I pay her more than my other employees." Loki feigned shock, going so far as to gasp.

"Tony Stark, you sly dog!" Tony laughed and the pair sat at the smaller table in the room once the coffee finished.

"Yeah, and since she's a lesbian, I don't have to worry about her falling in unrequited love with me." Loki laughed.

"I'm sure she already is. She certainly acts like it." Tony rolled his eyes.

"That's because Cam is one of those loving people. I swear, she's the motherly figure of the Avengers even though she's the youngest of us all." Loki pondered over this fact with a hum, sipping his bitter black coffee.

"She's a lot like her ancestor, Emilia. I knew the woman personally." Tony raised his eyebrows. "You forget I've lived longer than most of the people in this room. Except Thor. Cam is definitely Emilia's descendant. I've never met someone to similar to their ancestor in my life." Tony nodded mutely, taking a sip of his coffee. Loki found it hard to look at him; his resemblance to Holmes was almost too much to bear. He just wanted to grab Tony's face and kiss him so hard that they'd knock teeth.

But that would be very, very weird.

Besides, it's already been confirmed that Tony is nothing like Holmes personality-wise. He's probably the most expressive man Loki has yet to meet (Thor doesn't count), while Sherlock was basically a robot. Loki knew he would have to adjust to Tony. Because while they look and sound similar, Tony Stark and Sherlock Holmes are absolutely, positively _nothing_ alike.

And whether that's a good thing or not, Loki's yet to decide.

**Ohhhhh SNAP! Hehe, hope this was to y'all's liking!**

**Coming up: Cam brings a visitor to the mansion and two of the Avengers get into a fight. Whether it's serious or playful, I've yet to decide.**

**When I wrote "He felt a disturbance" in the beginning of the second part, I almost added "in the force" after it. Because I'm a total nerd.**

**I love feedback! Especially if I'm writing something wrong, or if I need to improve my grammar (I tend to write run-ons and fragments, in case you haven't noticed), or if you just liked the chapter. You know, **_**something**_**. Flames are a'ight, but won't be read. They're used to burn my Twilight books.**

5


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I recently got some REALLY good advice from a reader. And I mean, like, awesome. So, I'm going to take her advice. Hope it ends up to your liking, Fantasy! To Maverik: Thanks for the OC advice, chica!**

**BTW, Erin isn't freaking the shit out that "OMIGAWD SUPER EVIL BAD GUY NOT FIVE FEET FROM MY LOVER" because she's chill. I'd like to imagine she's one of those surfer types of people who just doesn't give a flying fuck about anything. Except for her fiancée, of course. Trust me, there are such people. I know a few.**

**I'm sorry this took so long to get up, I've been distracted with some other stories I'm thinking about writing, including a one-shot involving Loki/Darcy based semi-loosely off the song **_**Walk Away **_**by The Script featuring B.O.B. The plot bunny's been chewing on my ear for days now. But I don't think I'll upload any new stories until I finish this and the **_**Eyes like Emeralds**_** sequel (which I have yet to start the next chapter for, ugh I'm such a bad person!).**

**Oh, btw, happy NaNoWriMo! The chapters that are uploaded in November are going to be written for NaNoWriMo, which means I'll try and make them really long without becoming boring.**

Loki stretched himself across the sofa, making weird little sounds as his muscles and bones moved out of their once cramped positions. Pepper was sitting in the armchair next to the sofa, typing away on her little portable computer. Or, she _was_ typing away. She was now giving him this "remind me why you're still here" look, her eyebrow raised impossibly high. He narrowed his eyes at her, but then they fully shut as his left arm finally stretched out and Valhalla it felt so _good_ that he was momentarily dead to the world. Then he realized Pepper was still giving him that look and he sat up, rolling out his neck.

"How long was I asleep?" She glanced at her watch and shrugged.

"You were asleep when I came in here, so probably about four or five hours." He nodded silently, blinking away the sleep. "Have a good sleep?" It was obvious the woman was trying to make conversation, but she was doing it so _badly_ and Loki was still so tired that he now gave her the same look she gave him.

"Ms. Potts, I know you don't enjoy my presence. Why bother trying to make conversation?" She was speechless for a moment before her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I'm just trying to be nice." Loki chuckled, but said nothing else on the matter. "Wait, how do you know my last name?" He wasn't going to answer the question, but he was still grateful when the doorbell rang, breaking the tense air between himself and Pepper. He also noticed the nasty glare Pepper sent him before she turned in her seat to greet the arrivals.

Cam squealed and bolted past them on the way to the door. It opened and suddenly there was more squealing and gleeful laughing. Cam walked in, a giggling mess with an unfamiliar woman. Apparently she wasn't unfamiliar to Pepper, because the red-haired mortal smiled warmly before she turned around. Cam noticed him looking and grinned.

"Oh, hey Mischief Maker! This is my fiancée, Erin Saunders. Erin, this is Loki." Erin Saunders, who nodded politely, was a tall woman with platinum blonde hair cut into a "pixie" fashion, as it is referred to on Midgard. On either ear were two small hoops pierced into the side, one higher than the other. Her eyes were a twinkling cerulean, almost clear, blue. She was dressed in a _Rolling Stones_ t-shirt and a pair of calf-hugging jeans tucked into black mid-calf leather boots, a scarf wrapped lazily around her neck. Her skin wasn't as pale as Cam's or his own, but it certainly contrasted against Tony's, who had just entered the room.

"Erin!" he exclaimed with a jovial laugh, hugging the woman tightly. "I thought Cam was kidding when she said you'd be stopping by!"

"No, I changed my mind last minute." Her voice had that Australian lilt to it, the kind Loki had always sorta-kinda enjoyed. He resisted asking her to say more words, because even though he wanted her to it was an incredibly childish demand. "I thought you were kidding when you said you had a super villain living with you." Ah, his wish had been granted. Then he realized that she was talking about him and he smirked, resting his chin on the back of the couch.

"Define 'living'," he muttered and Erin smiled, leaning against Cam slightly.

"I like you. Where can I get one?" The question was directed at Cam, who arched a brow.

"The very depths of Hell," she replied dryly and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Cam!" The brunette stood to attention. "I've got something I need to show you regarding the…um…" Tony cleared his throat, his eyes flickering to Loki for a split second. Cam looked confused for a moment, before her eyes widened with realization.

"Oh right! Of course!" She turned to Erin, faking a stern look. "Behave." Then, she smiled lightly and leaned forward, pecking the blonde's lips. Erin pouted as she watched her fiancée walk away, and then leaned against the wall behind the couch. Pepper shifted uncomfortably before finally just getting up and leaving the room without another word.

"And then there were two," Loki heard Erin mutter, and then she was dropping onto the other end of the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. "So, how did you end up here?" Her tone was surprisingly conversational, and Loki looked at her with a half-shocked expression.

"You…you aren't angry at or frightened of me?" Erin arched a brow, turning slightly to face him better.

"Do I need a reason to be?" Slowly, Loki began to shake his head and the blonde nodded, before she laughed a little. "Listen, I'm not normally one to make enemies. I'm typically a friendly person, yeah?" Her eyes grew dark and her expression became a mix of solemn and malice, startling the trickster. "But if you hurt Cam in any way, shape, or form, I will personally curb-stomp you so hard my boots'll leave an imprint in your skull, and then I'll drop-kick you into the next decade. Understand?" He nodded without really thinking about it. This weak female mortal probably couldn't even give him a bruise, but he didn't want to upset anyone, not when everyone was finally starting to become relaxed around him. Well, sort of. There was still the obvious tension whenever they were all in the same room with him. Erin then smiled brightly. "Good!"

"Psst, Erin!" They turned to find Cam peeking her head around the corner. She gestured behind her and Erin leapt to her feet.

"That's my cue!" She pointed at Loki. "You remember what I said, alright?" He nodded again and she climbed over the back of the couch, running around the corner. A door shut and Tony suddenly appeared in the doorway. He grinned almost mischievously at Loki as he plopped down where Erin had once sat.

"Well," Loki said softly, "they certainly make an interesting pair." Tony chuckled.

"No kidding. And to think, they met at a charity gala." Loki's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing more on the matter. "Hey, where'd Pepper go?"

"I don't know, nor could I care less," he muttered, waving a hand dismissively. Tony chuckled a bit. "What did you need to see Cam for?" Tony seemed startled by the question, but then he smiled a little.

"Oh, nothing that would be important to you." This only fired up Loki's curiosity, and the trickster frowned.

"Very well," he muttered anyway, resisting scrunching up his face in distaste. There were giggles, then the front door opened and closed.

"There they go," he muttered, and Loki looked his way at his wistful tone. "Cam said that she'll be leaving soon." Tony scratched the back of his head and Loki arched a brow. "She did the math last night, and in a couple of weeks she'll have enough from working for me to apply for that medical school she wants to go to so bad." He shrugged and gave a weak, crooked smile. "I mean, it's not like I care. She's just my assistant."

"Surely you don't mean that." Loki hadn't meant for the statement to come out so gently, but honestly. He's seen the way Tony's looked at Cam. He considered her his kin. Tony had obviously been thinking the same (how gentle Loki's voice had sounded), because he looked up in slight surprise. "You're terrible at feigning apathy." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head again. A popular gesture today.

"Only around you, it seems." Loki wasn't sure whether to blush or scoff. So, he just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash followed by a high-pitched scream. Both men were immediately on their feet, Loki more out of curiosity than concern. They went into the hallway that led to the bedrooms to find Thor and Steve rolling around on the ground, throwing punches. There were all kinds of crunching coming from both of them that Loki knew would've sent Frigga into a frenzy. They were throwing each other against walls and going for spots that made Loki wince.

Then, Thor was pinning Steve against a wall. There was a God-sized hole in the wall adjacent to Steve's bedroom door. Pepper was screaming at the Norse God to put Steve down while the others attempted to pry Thor's hands from around Steve's neck, as the man was becoming blue. Both had steady streams of blood dripping from their noses, and Thor looked like he was developing a black eye. Just how _strong_ is Steve Rogers? Everyone looked extremely out of their wits. Loki assumed that in this realm, Thor was not the angry, violent being that he had been on Asgard. He _must_ have his occasional tantrum, though? He just wouldn't be Thor without them.

"Would you all just shut up?" Tony hollered and all the screaming and yelling and growling just stopped. Like someone had pressed the mute button. One would be able to hear a pin on the floor, if one were dropped. Loki half considered testing the theory out, just to see if it would be true. But, that might make everyone, including Thor, come after him. Maybe some other time. "What happened?" Tony was obviously trying to keep his voice very calm.

"It's him!" Steve gurgled out, throwing an accusing finger in Loki's direction. The trickster's eyes widened slightly as everyone turned to look at him. "He's making everyone unhappy!"

"You would be wise to close your lips before I perform the action for you," Thor growled, tightening his grip. Steve was now purple.

"Thor." The sudden stern voice shocked the God of Thunder into loosening his grip slightly, and Steve breathed in a selfish gulp of air. His brother was giving him that desperate, "please don't do this" look that he knew tortured the older of the two. "Please release him." After a fierce stare down between the two, Thor surrendered and Steve dropped to the ground with a thud. There was a tense silence in which Loki felt very much like he had in Asgard. Like a scapegoat. He was practically waiting for them to start throwing stones at his face. He sighed.

"Is this…truly how you all feel?" More silence, only now the air was practically dense with the unspoken words that everyone knew were there. "I was unaware that I made you all unhappy. I apologize." That seemed to surprise just about everyone. Even Natasha took a small step back in shock. Clint's eyebrows were high on his head and Steve was looking up at him from his spot on the floor, his hand on his throat.

"Brother," Thor began, but Loki held up a hand.

"I did not realize, or I must have forgotten, that heroes and villains are not meant to share the same house for so long. If it would put you all at ease, I could leave." Thor was now giving him the same look he had previously been receiving, and Loki did his best to ignore it, instead surveying the others reactions. Loki had no intentions of leaving the household. If they were to become enemies again, then Loki could become invisible and very easily spy on the group, get information that he couldn't have possibly gotten before all of this. Then, Loki looked over at Tony.

The man that looked so much like Holmes was staring at him, but Loki was unable to read his expression. It seemed to be a mix of regret, anger, desperation, and all these other emotions that the God of Mischief couldn't quite place. It was then Loki realized that even if they returned to being enemies, it would be different. Especially with Tony. Loki was not at all pleased with the feelings he got when around Iron Man. Because those feelings are meant for Holmes, whom the man beside him is most certainly not. Still, it was that similarity, yet obvious difference between the two that drew the trickster to the inventor.

"Well, shit Loki." The green-eyed God turned to look at Clint, who was rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't think you were capable of actually apologizing sincerely." That seemed to slice the tension in half, but it was still there. "I mean, I couldn't care less if you're here or not, just as long as you don't put Nair in my shampoo or something." Loki arched a brow, feeling himself slightly relieved that, for once, someone didn't care about his presence. Clint was nobody to Loki; it didn't matter if Clint cared. Natasha shrugged as well.

"Just don't touch my stuff and we'll be good." He nodded mutely. Peter shifted from foot to foot.

"Don't…don't touch my research," he muttered, scratching his cheek. "I worked hard on that." Another nod. Steve was on his feet now.

"If you hurt anyone on this team," he said in a low voice, "only then will we have a problem, I suppose." Loki nodded again before he looked back at Tony. The corner of his mouth twitched, just a bit.

"I don't give a damn what you do, as long as you stay away from my workshop." He turned to the rest of the group. "No more putting holes in the walls." Then he walked out. Everyone else also filed out of the hall, Thor assuring Tony that he'll get started immediately on fixing that. Loki turned to walk out with he felt a tight grip on his arm, nails digging into his skin.

"If you hurt Tony, physically or emotionally," Pepper hissed in his ear, "we're going to have a _serious_ problem." Loki was taken aback (and slightly awestruck) at the small, fragile woman's courage, and nodded purely to make her _back up_. She did, thankfully, and walked off. He narrowed his eyes in her direction before sighing out of possible relief.

The boundaries have been set. Surely this means that the Avengers are more comfortable with him around, right? He glanced over his shoulder at the heroes' retreating backs, biting the inside of his cheeks. Just before he turned, he noticed how Tony looked over his shoulder at him. And for a split second, they locked eyes. Loki was suddenly overwhelmed with a passion that he had felt only once. A very, very long time ago. Tony must have felt it too, because his eyes widened slightly as he turned back around and hurried to turn the corner. The trickster assured himself it was only because he looked like Holmes. That was probably the only reason he felt anything towards Iron Man at all. Purely because he looks like Holmes.

And yet, there was a small voice in the back of his mind telling him that wasn't so. Telling him that he _liked_ Tony, and not just as some sort of acquaintance. Of course, he scoffed mentally at the idea, but the fact that it could be true didn't stop bothering him for the rest of the day.

**Random little drabble bit at the end.**

**Coming up: Someone leaves the mansion for good and Tony **_**finally**_** (you'll see why I say finally) gets Thor back for putting a hole in his wall.**

**I hope that it's to everyone's liking, and that I was able to improve on the problem areas I was told about =)**

**I love reviews as much as I love pie. Okay, not that much, but you know what I mean.**

5


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, Cam is leaving this story.**

**This is a Loki/Tony story, and I feel that with Cam and Erin's relationship, mixed with the brother-sister/father-daughter bond between Cam and Tony, I wouldn't be able to focus on the real stars of this fic. Perhaps I will post a story in Iron Man about her or something. Not anytime soon. Like I said, no new stories until this and the **_**Eyes like Emeralds**_** sequel are finished. She and Erin might make a few cameos throughout the story (I've got a plan for a Tony/Loki moment at their wedding).**

**And Fantasy, I know you told me to pace my story, I promise I will…after this chapter ^_^**

**P.S. I want to apologize for it taking so long. I had writer's block on this story and a crapload of inspiration on other, unposted stories.**

Loki is not one for tearful goodbyes. He saw it as a sign of weakness, and a weak being he most certainly is not.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness in his gut as he helped stack Cam's suitcases into Erin's car two weeks after Thor put a hole in Tony's wall. He didn't know what to think of her sudden departure. Sure, he had known two weeks ahead of time that she'd be leaving. Sure, he'd been expecting the day to come _eventually._ But her departure's abruptness had been what surprised him.

It started out as a normal Tuesday morning. Well, as normal as it could get when you're an ex-supervillain (sort of) living with a bunch of superheroes. He'd come downstairs for his usual three cups of coffee (which is a Godsend, he's been so tired lately) and sat down in the living room, intending to switch on his usual television programs. Then, out of nowhere, a car honks and Cam comes walking down the hall, a suitcase rolling behind her with another perched on her shoulder.

Thor and Steve were quick to follow, also carrying suitcases. Tony was moping behind, dragging his assigned duffel behind him. Loki had stood from the couch by then and questioned Tony on what was happening. "The end of the world," he had answered. "Cam's leaving."

"Don't be so dramatic," Pepper had replied breathlessly, obviously in a hurry. "You still have me." Tony had groaned miserably at that, making Loki snicker. "Oh shut up. I need to get to Paris in three hours for that conference you refuse to go to. It's me you should be feeling sorry for." Loki had chuckled and watched Pepper hug Tony and squeeze the life out of Cam before nodding at Loki and departing. She still obviously did not enjoy his presence, but at least she was acknowledging that he had one.

"I'm goin' to miss you lot so much!" Cam exclaimed, turning as the last of her suitcases were piled into the pick-up truck. Erin hopped down from the truck bed, swinging a lazy arm around her fiancée's shoulders. "I promise that I'll visit whenever I can. But ya know Med School." She glanced around at the group in front of her. "Actually, you probably don't. Anyway, hug time!" She started with Thor. "Later, big guy!" she choked out, being picked up off of the ground and crushed by his large arms. Then she went down the line, briefly hugging Clint, Bruce, and Peter and giving Steve a bear hug. She shook Natasha's hand firmly, the pair exchanging warm smiles.

Then, she arrived at Tony.

It wasn't until then that Loki realized she was blinking back a steady stream of tears. "Goodness, Tony," she whispered with a small laugh. "I've only just now realized how much I'm gonna miss ya." Tony smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug. He's only ever seen Tony hug someone like that twice. Once when Pepper had been injured in Vegas (Tony had immediately taken a jet, while Loki's projection followed), and a second time when Cam had brought her decided-on wedding dress back to the mansion. The second had been almost painful to watch. Tony seemed like a father figure to Cam. He had looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't you forget my wedding invitation, alright?" Cam laughed and nodded, brushing the backs of her fingers against her eyes.

"I don't think I could. You'll probably be callin' me every day 'til it arrives. But if it doesn't, I personally give you full permission to crash my weddin'." They both chuckled for a while. Loki stood straighter as Cam suddenly faced him. "Loki," she said, sticking out her hand, "it's been a pleasure. Sort of." He allowed himself a small smile and reached out, shaking her hand with a firm grip.

What he had not been expecting, however, was her suddenly yanking his hand towards her, pulling him down at the same time. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and he stiffened. "Hopefully we'll be seein' each other again real soon." She pulled back from him, ruffling his gelled back hair. "But it better not be with you in a jail cell." She said this with a stern expression, pointing a finger in his direction. He held up his hands, palms facing her, with a small smile.

"You have my word." She smiled softly then.

"I'd hate to break up this touching moment," Erin cut in quietly, giving the pair a soft smile before looking at Cam, "but we need to go if you want to catch your flight, my love." The brunette nodded numbly, stepping back from Loki and looking around at the group before her.

"Well mates," she said, loud enough for all of them to hear, "it's been one 'ell of an adventure. But now I'm off to start a new one. See you all at Christmas!" They watched as she climbed into the truck, sticking her head out the open window and waving at them. Once the vehicle started and began pulling out from the roundabout driveway, though, her head disappeared. They all watched the truck stacked high with suitcases disappear around the corner. It was Bruce who broke the silence, sighing loudly as he wandered back inside the mansion.

Eventually, the group dwindled down to just Loki and Tony, who still stood staring after the car. Tony was probably doing it because he was hoping the truck might pull back through the gate. Loki, however, only did it so that he could be alone with Tony, if only for a moment. It's not like he wasn't slightly saddened by the fact that he'd have no one to banter with anymore (the others were aggravated too easily and he became too nervous when he tried to say something witty to Tony), because he was. But Cam was almost down there with Clint on the list of people he couldn't care less about. Just above Miss Romanoff.

Tony suddenly sighed and Loki looked over at him. "Man, now Pepper's gonna be even worse," he muttered, his eyes flickering up to meet Loki's. The trickster, merely to humor Tony (or at least, that's what he told himself), let his lips curve in a small smile.

"I'm sure she'll be back before any of us can even begin missing her." Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, probably." They stood there a moment longer before Tony clapped a hand on his back. "C'mon, let's get back inside before Thor smashes anymore walls." Loki chuckled to himself, nodding lightly. Tony walked back inside and Loki lingered for a bit, almost expecting Cam to return and talk about how she was just kidding, because that is _so_ something she would do. After a few minutes, Loki wandered back inside to hear people laughing. He followed the sound and found Thor crouched on his knees, patching up the hole he had created.

"You're only just now fixing that?" he asked with an incredulous laugh. Thor gave him a very nasty look.

"Yes," Tony cut in before the God of Thunder could snap back a remark. "He's been avoiding it by hanging out with Clint and Steve." Both men turned to look at the two in question, who were glancing around guilelessly. Loki rolled his eyes and looked back to Thor, who was pleading with him via his eyes.

"No," Loki said firmly. "I'm not helping you." This caused an uproar of laughter, and Loki assumed that Thor had asked just about everyone else for their aid as well. He leaned against the wall, watching Thor work with an amused expression.

"I have no idea what to do now," Tony muttered, falling back on the couch. "There's no one to annoy!" Out of the corner of his eye, Loki noticed Natasha quickly walk out of the room, and heard a door shut. Smirking, Loki placed himself in the armchair next to the couch, crossing one leg over the other. He reached for the remote, but Clint quickly swiped it off of the coffee table.

"Nope! I haven't gotten to play Mario Kart in three weeks, and I have a settle to score with Steve." The man in question let out a very uncharacteristic cackle, and Loki bit back a snort at just _how_ similar to a witch it sounded. So, simply because he had nothing better to do, Loki sat and watched Steve and Clint play Mario Kart. For an hour or so Tony pouted on the couch, but after two hours he was soon collecting bets from the other Avengers and cheering on Steve when he was losing, and Clint when Steve was winning. Everyone (sans Thor), even Natasha, was cheering the two on, and on occasion Tony would be found yelling at one of them in encouragement.

Loki suddenly had the mental image of Tony as a fitness coach. The image was fitting. So fitting, in fact, the Loki let out a laugh. The kind of laugh that none of the others had ever heard. It didn't have a hint of sarcasm or bite to it. It was simply a gleeful laugh.

The room suddenly went quiet and Loki froze as he realized what just happened. He could feel his cheeks warming involuntarily. _Damn it._

"Well look at that!" Clint exclaimed with a laugh, ignoring Steve's curse as he passed him. "You can laugh!" Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face. Eventually, the room settled back to what it originally was, but Loki noticed the way Tony kept looking his way and smiling.

**xxxxOxxxx**

"Hello brother," Loki greeted Thor, sitting cross-legged at the feet of the god.

"Hm, it's been a long time since you've called me that." Loki blinked as if just now realizing what he had said.

"A mere slip of the tongue, it would seem." Thor chuckled, looking down at him from where he was plastering the wall.

"Please, Loki. You're the master of the silver tongues. 'A mere slip of the tongue' is not a phrase that is part of your vocabulary." The trickster rolled his eyes, leaning against the part of the wall that wasn't drying. "Are you certain that you can't help me?"

"Absolutely positive," Loki murmured absentmindedly. He looked up at Thor and grimaced, for his adopted brother was using The Look. The wide-eyed, pouty-lipped look that he knew Loki couldn't resist. "Thor, we are grown men. That look isn't going to work." Still, Thor continued with his assault and nearly cheered as a grumbling Loki got to his feet. He picked up one of the utensils Thor was using and began scraping it along the wall. "Why did you even do that?"

"Do what?" Loki rolled out his shoulders as his arms began to ache.

"Throw Steve through a wall."

"He was insulting you, and I didn't particularly enjoy what he was saying."

"That doesn't mean you had to stick up for me. I mean, it's not like you care for me or anything." There was a thud and Loki looked down to see that Thor had dropped his utensil, and was staring at him in horror. "What?"

"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"That I don't care for you," Thor replied, his voice sterner than before. "I do care for you. I care for your possibly more than I care for our parents, or Jane. You're my brother."

"No I'm not," Loki said almost immediately, taking a step back. The reply was almost a habit, he had said it so often during their battles. "We aren't brothers."

"Not by blood, no," Thor agreed, scratching the beard on his chin. "But we're brothers by bond. That much is certain." This was too much for Loki. It certainly hadn't been what he was expecting when he came to talk to Thor. He hadn't expected the conversation to take such a sharp turn downhill. He needed to get away. The utensil he had been using dropped to the carpet with a thud as Loki turned on his heel and started down the hallway, ignoring his brother's calls.

How Loki got up on the roof, he couldn't remember. He just remembered desperately needing to get away, and then there he was. A light breeze blew through his hair, cooling his heated skin. Valhalla, how was he going to face Thor again? He knew that Thor, being the confrontational sort, would want to talk about what happened. But Loki could hardly bring himself to think about it, much less talk to someone about it.

"Oh damn, it seems you've found my hiding place." Loki smiled a little at the voice, not bothering to see who it was. Tony plopped down on the edge of the roof next to him, throwing his legs over the edge. There was nothing but silence for a while. "What are you doing up here?"

"Hiding from Thor," he answered, turning to look at Tony. The afternoon sunlight shone right on their faces, making Tony's eyes look lighter than they were. "You?"

"Hiding from everyone else," he replied with a sheepish grin. "I might've told them that there were no refunds once bets were placed. Needless to say, Steve's fans are pissed." Loki chuckled, shaking his head as he looked back out at the ocean that surrounded Tony's Malibu mansion. It was calm today. Calmer than usual. There were virtually no clouds in the sky, which was beginning to turn a nice shade of lavender. "Why are you hiding from Thor?" Loki's eyes flickered to Tony before he shrugged.

"It is irrelevant," he answered, waving a dismissive hand. Tony hummed quietly, not saying anything else on the matter. This is nice, Loki realized. He's finally has a peaceful moment, with Tony of all people. "When does Pepper return?" Tony shrugged.

"No clue. Why, do you miss her?" Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes as Tony nudged him with his shoulder.

"Not in the slightest, I'm just interested to see how she'll react to your jesting." Tony chuckled this time, leaning backward and resting his upper body weight on his hands.

"She'll probably just give me that 'I'm dealing with a child' look and ignore it to the best of her ability." Loki couldn't help laughing that time.

"In all fairness, you do tend to act like a child." Tony scrunched his nose and Loki watched him fall backward, lying on his back on the gravel. After a moment of contemplation, Loki fell back with him. The comfortable silence once again fell between them. Loki could feel the gravel scratching at his sensitive scalp, but didn't dare sit up. He didn't dare disturb the peace that had been created.

Eventually night fell without either of them really realizing it, but neither made a move to get up. Tony more so because he had fallen asleep, but Loki just felt so calm. So at peace within his mind. Being in close proximity with Tony had a tendency to do this to him, he found.

So Loki closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well, with the sound of the ocean as his lullaby.

**Coming up: Someone pays a visit to the mansion and Tony starts feeling funny things towards a certain God.**

**Reviews are like cookies. Delicious and full of chocolate…Wait…**

5


	9. Chapter 9

**AIIIIEEEEE I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!1!111one!**

**So...I do have an excuse for why this took so long. But I don't feel like any sort of excuse could make up for the fact that I practically abandoned you lot for over a month. I'm so incredibly sorry! I haven't abandoned this story, I promise! I would just like to let you know that I do plan on posting a story in the category of Sherlock (BBC), and that's basically what's been keeping me occupied. Goodness, that sounds like an excuse. But I'll probably post it after I post this chapter.**

**I got the idea for this chapter from vanillavillain101. Thanks for the suggestion! I told you I would use it!**

Tony woke up on the roof.

He wasn't sure how he got there, but he was well aware that it was morning and there was someone else next to him. Turning on his side, he found himself staring into a pair of green eyes. He was relieved to find that they both still had their clothes on, but since it was late summer and they had been lying in the sun he found that he was burning up.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark," Loki greeted, always so polite. Well, not always. But still.

"Morning Loki," he replied, sitting up. The God of Mischief followed. "I feel like I've just been stuck inside of an oven."

"I don't." Loki smiled coyly and Tony rolled his eyes. The two of them stood and walked back to the hatch, climbing down from the roof. They parted ways to change clothes, and then met halfway in the living room.

"Do you know where everyone is?" Tony asked, as the house was eerily quiet. Loki shook his head nonchalantly, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants. Tony glanced around once more before shrugging. "Whatever. I need something to eat." Loki sat down on the couch as Tony walked into the kitchen, fixing himself coffee and a bowl of cereal. Although he was usually Satan himself before having his coffee, Tony found that he was wide awake. Which was very, very odd.

"Tony, there you are!" He looked up from his bowl and smiled a little at Clint, who was clad in swim trunks with a towel around his neck. "We've been looking for you! Pepper had to get Jarvis to open the pool, since you had been somewhere else. What are you doing in your clothes? It's the perfect day for swimming!" Tony didn't respond, for as soon as Clint had hold of a water bottle he dashed back outside.

Tony, with a smile, rolled his eyes and wandered out of the kitchen in the direction of his room. Loki was gone from the couch, instantly making Tony wonder where he'd gone. Had he decided he'd finally had enough of the Avengers and just left? For some reason, the thought wasn't as comforting as it should be.

The realization made Tony frown as he changed into his swim trunks. Shouldn't he be happy that Loki's gone? One less mouth to feed, for starters. Then there wouldn't be that constant intensity that arose whenever Loki was in the same room with a number of his teammates.

And yet, for some reason the thought of Loki not being around, no one to trade snide comments and insults with, made him feel a bit empty inside. And that was definitely _not_ a good feeling, he decided. So what if Loki was gone? He didn't care. _Liar_, a voice whispered in his mind, but Tony shooed it away. He didn't care about Loki at all. Not as a colleague, friend, and most certainly not like _that_. Wrapping his own towel around his neck, Tony left the room with his mind set on the decision. He just wasn't going to care about Loki anymore.

Walking out into the backyard, all of those previous, rational thoughts were dismissed when he glanced at the pool shade.

The God of Mischief himself was stretched out on a pool chair, one ankle crossed over the other as he read. He was dressed in dark jeans and a button up shirt with rolled-up sleeves. Tony felt faint when he realized that some of the top buttons were undone.

_Pull yourself together, you fool!_ He quickly scolded himself, and walked over to sit by Loki. He looked up and Tony felt exposed as Loki ran his bright green eyes over him. "Like what you see?" Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Loki scowled and rolled his eyes, returning to his reading. His usually gelled back curls were messed up just the slightest bit, falling in his eyes. "You aren't going to swim?" Tony watched Loki's eyes shift over the book, eying the pool with distaste.

"I'd rather not. Swimming isn't exactly my...forte." Tony nodded a little.

"I can't really swim either," he knocked his knuckles against the arc reactor. "I usually just chill out in the hot tub." He stood and walked from the now reading Loki, taking a seat in the hot tub. The others knew better than to try and get him wet. All hell would break loose and probably result in a few broken limbs.

"Oh, brother," Thor's deep voice boomed, and Loki looked over the top of his book with only his eyes again. "I forgot to tell you, but Sif and the Warrior's Three are going to be visiting us today." Loki visibly stiffened, and he grimaced.

"Does that include Fandral?" Thor nodded, almost hesitantly, and Loki groaned, sinking in his seat. "Thor..."

"Don't be such a child, Loki!" Thor exclaimed, wading to the edge of the pool and resting his very large arms on it. "So what if Fandral has a small crush-"

"Thor," Loki cut in shortly, "the man is obsessed. He stalks me." Thor rolled his eyes.

"Now you are just being dramatic. Fandral admires you, brother. Most likely because you saved his life." Loki waved a dismissive hand and Tony's eyebrows rose. "Please brother, just...try not to pick a fight." Loki snorted and Tony chuckled to himself. Right, as if that were possible. "They should be arriving shortly." Thor turned away, and Tony didn't miss the scowl and hand gesture that Loki threw in Thor's direction. He didn't know about Earth, but Tony figured that on Asgard such a gesture was very offensive.

He spent the next couple of hours fooling around with Steve and Clint, which included occasionally splashing Natasha and Pepper, who were having "girl time" (a phrase that made Tony shudder) on the lawn chairs a bit farther away from the pool. Thor was sitting by Loki, obviously trying to get his brother to accept the fact that Fandral was coming from Asgard, whether he liked it or not. Loki had just shooed him away.

Then, a group of four burst through the back door, all clad in swimwear. The woman, obviously the leader, was striking, with long black hair and porcelain skin, but seemed unapproachable. This was very impressive, considering Tony's definition of unapproachable. Definitely Sif, judging by Thor's description. The man to her left was round with a head of long red hair and a matching beard. Volstagg. To her right was another man with awesome black hair and lips set into a grim line. Hogun. And behind all of them, trying to peek around Volstagg, was the great Fandral. He was blonde, of course, and looked like just the sort of playboy that would drive Pepper crazy.

Tony didn't really like the look of him, though. Something about Fandral just set the billionaire off. Loki, noticing the blonde before the blonde noticed him, quickly ducked from his chair and attempted to slip into the house undetected. He was doing a great job too, until:

"LOKI!" He was suddenly swept up into Volstagg's arms, almost disappearing in all that red and _big_. Steve was trying not to laugh while everyone else chuckled freely. Especially when Volstagg set a disheveled Loki down. Then, like a snake, Fandral had slithered up next to Loki and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The trickster visibly stiffened, his eyes going wide.

Tony suddenly felt a pinch in his gut. A feeling that he couldn't explain. Or didn't want to, really. Loki was quick to teleport away from the blonde, but just as quickly as he got away had Fandral caught him again. Thor was watching with an expression that said _I should intervene but this is wayyy too amusing._ Steve's expression was borderline _Intervene_, while Clint was _Amused_ all the way. The pinching feeling in his gut continued until he was sure that the arc reactor was messing with him again. He made a move to call Natasha, but before he could a sharp voice interrupted him.

"Will you just bugger off?" Tony looked over at Loki, who was staring fiercely at Fandral.

"Oh come off it, Loki," the blonde replied in a seductive tone, attempting to slide up next to the green-eyed God again. The latter quickly stepped away. Fandral huffed. "Don't be like that, Loki."

"Hey, why don't you just leave him alone?" The entire pool area went silent, and Tony felt a pair of wide green eyes lock on him. The words had escaped before he could've stopped them. Fandral narrowed his eyes at Tony. "He obviously wants you to go away."

Then, before anyone could react, Fandral had a sword tip at Tony's throat. This set everyone into action, but Tony held up a reassuring hand as he slowly climbed from the hot tub. Sif merely sighed as she slipped into the pool, as if she was thinking, _Not again._

"Care to say that again, mortal?" Fandral spat, his eyes burning.

"Leave. Loki. Alone." Fandral brought his arm back. Oh well. Tony had a nice life. Sort of.

"Fandral, that's enough." Suddenly, a cold presence was standing next to Tony, almost blocking him. "There's no need to run your blade through my friend for no logical reason." Whoa, whoa, whoa, _back up._ Did Loki just say the F word? Did he really just call Tony his _friend_? "Please, leave both of us alone." The sword clattered to the ground and Fandral huffed.

"Only because you asked nicely, darling."

"Now, can we please just swim like civilized people?" Steve asked from the pool. Slowly, everyone settled back into a relaxed position. Tony, in sudden need of some drinkable water, retreated into the kitchen. He heard another person enter the kitchen, but didn't turn.

"Why did you do that?" Tony looked over his shoulder at Loki before turning back around to pour the water.

"What? Stand up for you?" There was a small sound of confirmation. "The dude was bothering you. Thor _obviously_ wasn't going to intervene, so I did." He turned, glass of water in hand, to find his vision full of bright green. He nearly dropped the glass of water.

"That was very brave of you," Loki murmured in a low, very arousing tone of voice. Tony was fighting just to breathe properly. If he leaned forward just a bit more, their lips would be touching. "But very stupid." His breath smelled like mint leaves.

"I'm not one to make smart decisions, Loki," Tony breathed, his heart pumping much faster than it should be. "You should know that by now." Loki chuckled.

"Perhaps." He felt a cold touch on his wrist and, looking into Loki's eyes, he could've sworn he saw a hint of desire lurking in the emerald depths. The eyes flickered to his lips for a split second and Tony really thought it was going to happen. Hell, he was pretty sure that he was hoping for it.

There was a smirk on those lips of his and then, just like that, he was gone. The kitchen door swung in his wake. The back door clicked open and closed. Tony struggled to regain his breath, then leaned back against the counter. His hand was shaking, and he quickly set down the glass. His heart was beating so fast that it was making the arc reactor fussy.

Tony really needed to sort out his feelings, or they just might be the death of him.

**Okay, so, remember when I said no new stories until this is finished? I lied. If you all know the show Sherlock on the BBC, I'll be posting a story in that category. I really want to get it up before the premiere of series two...and I just said that in the note at the beginning of the chapter. I really need to pull myself together.**

**TWO WEEK BREAK BEGINS FRIDAY! MORE FREQUENT UPDATES (I HOPE)!**

**Once again, I apologize deeply for abandoning you guys. I so don't deserve you, if you're still with me.**

**An update to **_**Kjærlighet og**____**Skjebne **_**should be up soon (which is a really vague word...).**

4


End file.
